


You should...

by solangelochild19



Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blow Job, Cuddling, Hickies, Lap dancing, M/M, Nipples, Switched Roles, bathtub smut, hot kissing, naughty naughty, slight hair tugging, sore, striping, sucking, tongue, washing eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Nico and Will having some fun game time alone to get the horrid taste from the the truth or dare game they just so sexily walked out on.





	1. Keep going!

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from the last in the series. I suggest you read the whole thing, but it's not like there's a major plot, just a little one running through it.

Will kicked the door of cabin thirteen open, Nico still kissing him in his arms. Nico hopped out of his arms and ran over to the bed, patting a spot on the cover, signaling Will to sit. Will locked the door and quickly walked over. Nico stood in front of him and said,"Can I finish your show now?"  
"Yes!" Will, said, already as hard as a rock, wanting action from his small lover. Nico turned and pulled his shirt off, exposing his slightly tanner back, even more toned than it used to be. He sat back on Will's lap, resuming his grinding, feeling Will's hard cock on his ass. Nico turned so he was now straddling Will and rubbing up and down Will's front, making small slivers of tan stomach appear with each shoved up. Nico slid his fingers under the fabric, slowly tracing up Will's sculpted body, until finally getting to the arms, where Will threw his arms up, Nico standing on the bed so he could fully take it off. When Nico was standing, Will nuzzled his crotch, making him almost fall off the bed, if Will hadn't caught him that is. Nico pushed off Will and stood again, waving his hips in Will's face. Will reached out and touched Nico's nice ass, making him jump and yelp. He wipped around and gave Will a pouty glare.  
"Oh come here baby," Will said, holding his arms out. Nico fell into them and pushed Will down, laying on top of him, kissing him with all the horniness bottled up inside him. It was true; he had been turned on that whole game, ever since the seven minutes of heaven, Nico was itching to get under Will's clothes. Same went for Will.  
Nico pulled away and licked and kissed a trail from just above his belly button to his jaw, avoiding his nipples the whole way; he'd just taunt them and save them for later. He sucked just below Will's ear, gaining moans and gasps of pleasure. Will slid his hands over Nico's ass, sqeezing and kneading, doing it just how Nico liked it. Nico's breath caught and Will smirked, his eyes closed from the pleasure Nico was inflicting.


	2. Continue por favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a personal night club in the Hades cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, just rolling with the title...

Nico begrudgingly pushed off Will, setting back out to do what was originally planned;give Will a show.   
Nico stood and started running his fingers along Will legs, up and down his thighs, behind his knees and ever so close to the hard buldge, wanting attention and to be out of those horrible shorts.   
Nico ran his hands up Will sides, tracing them down his arms, grabbing his hands at the end of the line, pulling them onto Nico's body. Will sat up and moaned at the feel of the smaller boy, wrapping his hands around Nico's ass once more (Nico really likes his ass being touched)  
Nico curled into Will, starting to suck on his neck, trying to make a red, bruised mark appear, licking and sucking, even bitting on occasion, just making Will moan louder.   
Nico slid out of his grasp, down his body to his pants button and zipper, sliding his fingers to undo all the obstacles keeping him from his goal. He finally started pulling down, taking it all off in one swoop, Will gasping at the temperature change in his nethers. His dick stood up, straining. Nico ran a finger tip on the top, making Will shudder and flush with pleasure.   
Nico got on his knees and put his hand around the base of it, lightly squeezing and twisting, making Will growl in bliss. Since Will's eyes were closed, he had literally not seen what was coming next; Nico lapped the underside of it, from his hands to the head, catching all the precome that had beaded out on his tongue. Nico tasted Will for the first time and immensly enjoyed it; he tasted sweet and salty at the same time, like caramel almost.   
Nico enveloped the head with his mouth, teeth lightly grazing on the way in. He flat-tongued it and lapped at it, making Will throw his head back in pleasure. Nico swallowed a little bit more of it, saliva starting to run out of his mouth from all the tongue action.   
Will looked down and saw the image of pure beauty; his Nico di Angelo, shirtless, sucking his cock, face flushed, drooling everywhere.Perfect.


	3. continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal strip club with a few more perks!

Will tried his hardest not to thrust into Nico's mouth, but just looking at the hot mess that was his boyfriend sent him on a rampage, thrusting up, making Nico deepthroat it. He had taken it surprisingly well,almost as if he could tell it was about to happen, and didn't pull back or anything, just kept moving forward[his eyes were a little teary,but Will was too pleasured to see it]  
Nico pulled off with a soft pop then a whine from Will.Nico hushed him and said,"What should I do next for you Baby," voice low and seductive.  
"Uh, you should..." {oh! title's been said, that's a wrap! jk jk...} A smile appeared on Will's face. "You should fuck me." Nico's jaw dropped and he starred at Will. But Will was the top, Nico didn't know how to do that!   
"You can do it baby, I beleive in you. And anyways, I've uh, been..."  
What?"Nico asked seriously curious."  
"I've been, um, practicing for you..." he mumbled, head down. Nico supressed his giggles and pulled Will's chin up so they were looking into eachother's eyes.  
"Thank you Will," Nico said, surprising Will. Nico reached up and kissed him on the forehead before gently pushing him back down onto the bed by his shoulders.Nico stood back and undressed himself the rest of the way, Will's eyes glued to every movement.  
"So, are you already...stretched," Nico fliched at the word,not able to beleive it came from his mouth.  
"Yeah, did it before we left..." Will said blushing.  
"Okay, let's try this," Nico said, getting slightly excited; his dick was very excited. Nico reached into his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube. He pumped his cock a few times with the lubed hand and lined it up."Ready?"Will nodded,his legs splayed before Nico, ass ready to be taken. Nico pushed in a little, waiting to be stopped, but it never came. He looked up at Will and could see only pleasure. He slid in farther, slightly faster, impatient with the tempo they were going.It must suck always having to be the top,Nico thought,always having to wait.


	4. Damn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is experimenting on Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of them switching roles just kinda popped into my head when Nico trying to be all sexing...Apparently Will was ready for it *blush blush* XP

Nico pushed in deeper, feeling Will's walls encasing him; this was fucking amazing, much tighter than either of their hands ever were. Will saw the pleasure on Nico's face and tensed up a bit more, pleasuring Nico, making his face flush and hips falter with the tighter fit. Nico resumed initial pace, progressively getting faster and harder, intermittently hiting Will's prostate.  
Will arched his back when Nico hit it particularly hard with one his thrust, Will being able to feel Nico's pulsing cock inside of him.  
Nico started pounding into him, hitting his prostate everytime, sloppily pumping the golden boy's dick, bringing him closer and closer into the abyss of pleasure.  
Will's face was red, panting hard from the incredible abuse of his prostate, Nico panting as well, but from the tightness of Will.  
They started moaning and cursing; Will was a relatively clean-mouthed person, but when it came to sex[aparently especially on bottom] he was worse than a sailor. But that was good for Nico because it turned him on so much, more than a hand on his ass.  
Nico shoved in a few more times, both screaming from their orgasms, Nico falling onto Will and Will limply wrapping his arms around Nico. Will kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, falling into the chasm of sleep, along with his dear Nico.  
>o<  
Nico drowsily sat up stretching, his body slightly sticking to Will from the cum earlier that night. Will slowly openned his halfway and smiled at Nico.  
"Shower?" he asked, hoping he could stand in there with Nico, for Nico had pounded into him just a few hours earlier.  
"Sounds good," Nico said with a smirk, rising off the bed. "Can you walk? Or am I gonna have to carry you and we just take bath?"  
"Ooh, baths are nice," Will said, trying to stand and failing.  
"Yep, here we go," lifting the still naked Will onto his back, walking them into the personal bathroom of the Hades cabin. Nico had a giant tub put in for Hazel, big enough for two, wink wink.


	5. Senor Rubber Ducky is scarred for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senor Rubber Ducky is scarred for life, just like the title said....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pobre pobre senor Ducky...lo siento mi amigo

Nico gently set Will down, sliding him off his back and onto the edge of the tub, making Will slightly wince at the soreness.  
"Sorry for going so hard Babe, I just-,"   
"Sweetheart," Will said, making Nico blush at the endearment as he turned the water on, hoping Will didn't notice."I had an incredible time becaus of you; I might actually bottom more because of that."Nico's head perked up at that;he had had really enjoyed himself, to the pint where he would glady do it again. Will smiled and put his hand on the edge of the tub, nudging into a rubber something. He looked down and to his surprise, found a rubber ducky wearing a pancho and a sambrero. Will picked it up, Nico not noticing his facination until he held it out to him in a questioning way.  
"Hey!" Nico said, trying to swipe it from Will, just making him laugh.  
"I love you Nico," he said with a grin, sliding into the almost completely full tub, setting the rubber ducky afloat.  
"And why is that," Nico asked, sliding in too, slightly skeptical of his lover's comment.  
"Do I need a reason?Your just you and I love you," he said pulling Nico into his lap, wrapping his arms around Nico's torso, nuzzling his neck. Nico sat inbetween his legs, feeling Will's cock become progressively harder.  
"William," Nico said, sending a shock through Will's spine, right into his crotch."Are you getting hard?" he said in a seductive tone, sending another jolt downtown. Will shifted subconciously and moaned, right into Nicio's ear, making him get harder as well.   
"Ready for round two Neeks, cause it's coming," Will said behind him, eyes glazed over with lust and need.  
He bit into Nuco's neck, quickly licking it to make some of the pain subside. Nico moaned, making the water become slightly foggy. Wil moved up his neck and was now behind Nico's ear, sucking and nibbling, making the smaller boy gasp and squeak. Will slowly moved his hand down Nico's front and grabbed his cock, slowly stroking it, still sucking on Nico's neck.


	6. bathtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they continue in the bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it!! last chapter!!

"Will," Nico said, breaking out of Will's embrace.  
"What, what!?" Will asked, suddenly worried.  
"The water," Nico said, reaching and turning the faucet off. Will face palmed and Nico turned in the tub, now facing Will.  
"Hi there,"Nico said, leaning in incredibly close. Will's face flushed, and he quickly shoved and his face into Nico's pulling him close, his legs wrapping around his waist.  
They moaned into the kiss and were now both fully hard, groaning when they moved up against each other. Nico brought Will's tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking and gnawing.   
Nico pushed off Will and turned back around, getting a slight hum in disapproval from Will.  
"What are you doing?" Will sighed while Nico reached for some soap.  
"We came in here to clean didn't we? Not to fuck again." He reached his hands under the water, some of the soap coming of in the water. He gently grabbed Will's dick, making him throw his head back onto the edge of the bathtub, moaning and reddening from pleasure. Nico started pumping, going easily fast from the soap.  
Will started panting and Nico knew he was close, so he went faster, trying hard to make him come.  
Will came with a yelp, making the water even cloudier. Nico slowly stood out of the water, water dripping from his body, making a beautiful sight in the light of the bathroom.  
He gingerly stepped out of the bath, letting Will enjoy his orgasm, so he stepped into the shower and turned it on, facing the stream of water so Will could get a good view of his ass.  
He lathered up and started washing. His hands wandered down his front and, as if it had its own brain, started pumping his cock, quietly moaning into the water hitting his face. His other hand came up and started playing with a nipple. He breathed in sharp as a presence came up behind him and pressed their body into his, a half hard cock pressed against his lower back.  
"Hey, isn't that my job?" Will said in a sultry voice as he ran his hand around Nico's hips, causing shivers to run up the small boy. Will grabbed the base of his cock, pushing Nico's hand away.   
"How are you standing?" Nico said through pants.  
"I'm magical...well, actually it kinda hurts, but that is beside the point," he said with a devilish grin.  
"Ahh! Will!!" Nico yelled out.  
"Yes?" Will said, deep with seduction.  
"UH, YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"  
"Don't know that I do Baby," he said, now a dorky grin on his face.  
"Hey," Nico said, turning to face Will. "Don't start that again!"  
"Start what?" Will said, leaning in closer, making Nico's face get redder. Nico folded his arms and jutted his lip out, glaring at Will, cock still hard and wanting. Nico pushed past him with a huff into the main room and left Will with a look of confusion on his face. "Baby! Where are you going? You still need help with that, and I need help with mine!" he called after to the secretly giggling Nico.  
Nico plopped on the bed and his hard on slapped against his stomach. Will appeared in the doorway and stared. He quickly ran over and straddled Nico's hips.  
"Yes?" Nico asked, opening an eye to look at his determined boyfriend.  
"I need help," Will said.   
"With what?" Nico said with a small smile.  
"I need you to make my cock not hard," Will said, the smile on Nico's face falling. "I'm not embarrased about it like you, I can ask for what I want," he said with a seductive smile, leaning in closer. "And I usually get with I want."  
"When you come from that appraoch," Nico said, flipping them over and pumping Will's cock again while kissing him forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do some jercy next...what should I do in the solangelo series? GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!!!....please...


End file.
